All Together Now
by septasonicxx
Summary: What happens when the main characters from different stories all come together and in each of their own stories they're in a relationship with Draco Malfoy? You don't want to know... but if you do, read this. Only including my own characters besides Draco


"What am I doing here?" Dani Monroe asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing around the room.

"Oh my gosh! But you're... over there!" Emma McKale said, pointing frantically between Dani and Katie.

"Uh, that's just my twin." Dani shrugged.

"What's going on?" Kalissa asked as she looked around also. "I want to go back to my Manor!"

"Um, where am I... and why does she have to be here?" Ashlyn Dante whined, noticing Gwendolyn Revett standing in the corner.

"That would be because I'm beautiful, du-uh." Gwendolyn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Everyone shut up!" Dani said, raising her hands to try and take control of the situation.

"Like I'd do anything you say." Lola Belle said, lifting her chin defiantly. Dani raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her threateningly.

"This isn't going to help anything!" Katie said quickly.

"Does it look like I care?" Lola asked.

"Can we just hurry up and resolve this so I can go home and figure out how to get rid of the Malfoy problem?" Kalissa asked.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked over at her, eyes wide. Kalissa froze like a deer caught in headlights and didn't dare to say anything for fear everyone would lunge at her.

"What Malfoy problem?" Lola asked slowly.

"Um, well, I'm engaged to him but I don't want to be." Kalissa mumbled.

"What!?" Gwendolyn roared, storming over to her. "But I'm engaged to Draco!"

"Hey, go ahead and have him for all I care!" Kalissa said as she hurriedly backed up.

"What? Excuse me, are you telling me Draco is engaged to two girls at one time? Why wasn't I told?" Lola asked. "I should totally be working my magic on someone else."

"You guys have got to be mistaken!" Emma spoke up. "I'm dating him!"

"You can't be dating him! He loves me!" Ashlyn snapped. "I knew him when we were kids and he told me he was going to do his best to get rid of Gwendolyn so he could be with me!"

"Hey uh, this all sounds great and everything," Dani interrupted. "But I'm kind of already married to the guy. Ya-huh. And we've got two kids."

"There is no freaking way!" Emma screamed.

"Sorry for bursting your bubble honey." Dani smiled sweetly.

"But he's only sixteen!" Emma protested.

"Uh, actually he's around thirty now." Dani corrected and then shuddered to herself.

The door opened and all the girls turned to see who had entered. Their mouths fell open and Dani was the first to react.

"Draco!" she said, hurrying over to him. "You'll never believe it, all these girls think you're engaged to them or dating them or something!"

"Um... really?" Draco squeaked out, gulping in fear as he stared at them all.

"Yeah, do you have any idea where they came from?" Dani asked curiously as she looked over at them again.

"Well, Emma's from Hogwarts. I knew Ash when I was a kid. Gwendolyn was a friend of the family. Kalissa's also a friend of the family. Lola is from Hogwarts too, and uh, you know Katie." Draco shrugged, and then winced as Dani stared at him with eyes wide and mouth open.

"You love me, don't you Draco?" Gwendolyn burst out.

"Uh, sorry but I don't really." Draco shrugged.

"Why do you look... seventeen?" Dani asked curiously, picking at his shirt.

"Um, that would be because I look hottest at this age." Draco swallowed.

"Draco what's going on?" Emma asked, frowning. Draco looked over at her and grimaced, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Hand it over." Dani growled.

"What?" Draco asked, jumping away from her, startled.

"The necklace! I know you have it! You were probably jumping all over the place whenever you wanted dating whoever you wanted whenever you wanted, right?" Dani fumed.

"No! No I promise that's not true!" Draco quickly defended himself.

"Oh? Well, do you love me?" Dani asked, folding her arms. Draco's eyes widened and he glanced at the other girls in the room. They all looked to be holding their breath.

Well, except for Katie. She was just standing in the corner examining her fingernails. Typical.

"I uh... don't hate you." Draco fumbled.

"Are you trying to tell me that after everything we've been through you _don't hate me_!?" Dani screamed at him.

"Okay, Dani I love you. But the truth is I also love Kalissa, Emma, Ashlyn and Lola. Well, Lola not so much. She's a bit creepy." Draco frowned at Lola before looking back at Dani.

"I married you Draco." Dani whispered. "And all this time you've been with other girls at the same time. More than one!"

"If it's any consolation, I hate his guts." Kalissa shrugged.

"No, actually it's not!" Dani snapped. Kalissa turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Is it true then?" Emma asked. "You're married to her?"

"Well, technically not yet." Draco shrugged. "Seeing as I'm only seventeen."

"How do I get back home?" Dani asked, wiping her eyes quickly with the back of her hand.

"Dani listen, back home the Draco you know is different to me. He's never met any of these girls except Katie. Please don't let this meeting ruin your marriage." Draco said quietly, then turning to the others. "That goes for all of you. The Draco you know only knows you and the others whom you knew before coming here. Please don't hold this against him."

"As if." Lola muttered, turning away.

"I trust you Draco." Emma said. "I believe you."

"This meeting couldn't have changed my opinion on you even if you burst out crying. I still think you're a loser." Kalissa said simply.

"Right, anyway," Draco avoided her and looked around at the others. "Ashlyn, please believe that the Draco you know only loves you."

Ashlyn looked down thoughtfully before smiling up at him. "I believe you."

*

Ashlyn suddenly sat up in bed, staring around her with wide eyes. What had just happened? Where was she?

She looked around the room and found herself in her guest room at the Malfoy Manor again. With a sigh, she lay back down.

"Weird... I wonder what Draco will think of my dream. I'll tell him tomorrow." she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

*

Dani gasped loudly and fought against the arm holding her until she realised it was Draco. He looked exactly as she remembered and she sighed in relief.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Nightmare." she replied quietly.

"I'm here." he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Thanks, I know." Dani replied with a smile, turning and hugging him tightly.

*

Emma found herself sitting on the floor of the Slytherin dormitory beside her bed and did her best not to scream in terror. Hadn't she just been... like... elsewhere?

"Emma?" Pansy asked sleepily, looking down from her bed.

"Hey, sorry," Emma mumbled as she crawled back into bed. "Bad dream, that's all."

*

Lola found her two best friends, Caroline and Stacy, staring at her with worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"What the heck just happened?" Lola asked, sitting up.

"You were having a nightmare. You said something about Draco being engaged to two girls..." Caroline mumbled, shrugging.

"Oh, right." Lola said. "Never mind, it was just a dream."

*

Kalissa slowly woke up, and the first thing she saw was Draco leaning over her. She screamed and pushed him away, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thump.

"What the heck? I thought you were sleeping!" Draco said, obviously quite shocked.

"Someone kill me!" Kalissa screamed. "Please Draco, go find the other girls that want to be with you for the rest of their lives!"

Draco left her room looking extremely confused and wondering how she had woken up at exactly the moment before he kissed her.

Sometimes life was cruel.


End file.
